encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn (film)
Brooklyn is a 2015 historical period drama film directed by John Crowley and written by Nick Hornby, based on Colm Tóibín's novel of the same name. The film, starring Saoirse Ronan, Emory Cohen, Domhnall Gleeson, Jim Broadbentand Julie Walters, will be theatrically released on 6 November 2015.[2] The film is an international co-production between companies in Ireland, the United Kingdom, and Canada. Plot Young Irish immigrant Eilis Lacey (Saoirse Ronan) navigates her way through 1950s Brooklyn. Lured by the promise of the USA, Eilis departs Ireland and the comfort of her mother's (Jane Brennan) home for the shores of New York City. The initial shackles of homesickness quickly diminish as a fresh romance sweeps Eilis into the intoxicating charm of love. But soon, her new vivacity is disrupted by her past, and Eilis must choose between two countries and the lives that exist within. Cast *Saoirse Ronan as Eilis Lacey *Emory Cohen as Antonio "Tony" Fiorello *Domhnall Gleeson as Jim Farrell *Jim Broadbent as Father Flood *Julie Walters as Madge Kehoe *Bríd Brennan as Miss Kelly *Jane Brennan as Mrs. Lacey *Fiona Glascott as Rose Lacey *Eileen O'Higgins as Nancy *Emily Bett Rickards as Patty McGuire *Jenn Murray as Dolores Grace *Eve Macklin as Diana Montini *Mary O'Driscoll as Miss McAdam *Nora-Jane Noone as Sheila *Michael Zegen as Maurizio Fiorello *Paulino Nunes as Mr. Fiorello *Gerard Murphy as Daddy Lacey Production Principal photography began on 1 April 2014 in Ireland, and was shot for three weeks at different locations including Enniscorthy, Wexford and Dublin.[3][4][5] After finishing production in Ireland, it then moved to Montreal, Canada for a four weeks further shoot at the Memorial chapter house of the Alpha Delta Phi fraternity.[4] On the first day of shooting, Ronan was spotted in period costume on the set in Enniscorthy.[6][7] Release Brooklyn premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on 26 January 2015. Fox Searchlight Pictures acquired U.S. distribution rights for $9 million the following day.[8] It has been selected to be shown in the Special Presentations section of the 2015 Toronto International Film Festival.[9] The film opens in the U.S. On November 6 and in Canada on November 20. Reception Upon premiering at New York and Toronto, Brooklyn received an outpouring of critical acclaim, currently sitting on a rare 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. The performances of Ronan, Broadbent and Walters received particular praise with some stating that Academt Award nominations could be on the cards for Ronan and Walters. Awards At the 2015 Vancouver International Film Festival, Brooklyn won the People's Choice Award.[10] Category:2015 films Category:English-language films Category:British films Category:Canadian films Category:Irish films Category:2010s romantic drama films Category:British romantic drama films Category:Canadian drama films Category:Irish drama films Category:Films about immigration Category:Films based on Irish novels Category:Films directed by John Crowley Category:Films set in Brooklyn Category:Films set in Ireland Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films shot in Ireland Category:Films shot in Montreal Category:Screenplays by Nick Hornby Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films